Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 13 Chương 8
Chương 8 – Băng Hoa Nữ Vương Phần 1 “…Kazehaya, Kami, to… Sao ngươi ở đây?” Được giữ trong vòng tay Kamito, Luminaris thở phập phồng hỏi. “Ngay ở sau cô. Hiệp sị Thánh quốc đang làm gì ở lãnh thổ nhà Laurenfrost vậy?” “…Đó…là-“ Luminaris ngậm chặt môi. Kamito nhún mình và để cô xuống. “Sao cũng được. Tôi sẽ hỏi cô mục đích sau này vậy. Phải tìm phương cách lo liệu con quái vật đó trước.” Kamito liếc nhìn ‘Zirnitra’ đang dần dần đồng hóa với ‘Khu rừng Băng Hoa’. Chắc bởi vì hấp thụ thần lực từ tinh linh trong rừng, cơ thể to lớn làm từ băng nguyền toát ra một ánh sáng lạ đối lập với bóng tối của màn đêm. “-Vậy, vừa ra đó là quái vật gì thế?” “Nếu ngươi hỏi ta, thì ta hỏi ai đây? Tất cả các tinh linh không có loại đột biến thế-“ Tự dùng ‘Trị liệu’ ma thuật lên chính mình, Luminaris nén một tiếng rên và đứng dậy. “Đừng có cố quá vậy. Khắp người cô là vết thương kìa.” “Im đi. Đừng có coi thường một hiệp sĩ Thánh quốc.” Luminaris đáp lại mạnh mẽ đoạn nắm chặt ‘Murgleis’ lần nữa. Thấy điều đó, Kamito chỉ nhún vai. “Tôi vẫn còn nhiều chuyện để nói với cô. Giống như mấy thứ cô đã làm với bạn tôi, nhưng mà thôi, hãy bỏ nó qua bên lúc này. Chúng ta hợp lực cùng nhau thì sao?” “…Ngươi đang mưu đồ gì thế?” Đôi mắt lam ngọc của Luminaris cho thấy sự thận trọng khi chúng lườm Kamito. “Tôi đơn giản muốn giúp một tay. Nó sẽ cực nhọc nếu tôi phải đối phó với con quái đo chỉ mình tôi. Ngoài ra, tôi biết khả năng cô rất tuyệt, tuyệt đối hoàn hảo trong phương thức chiến đấu.” “Ngừng tỏ ra thân thiện đi, nam tinh linh sứ.” “Nhưng chúng ta quen biết mà. Ít nhất chúng ta từng so kiếm thực sự trước đó-“ “Ngươi nói cái gì?” Giữa chừng câu, Kamito nhận ra cậu đã nói hớ và vội ngừng lại. (…Đến mới nghĩ rằng, cô gái này chưa biết nhân dạng thực của mình.) “Ta không nhớ từng đấu với ngươi trước đó. Trong vòng chung kết, người mà ta đối chiến là người dùng tinh linh hỏa ngục miêu.” Con mắt nghi ngờ của cô ấy, nhòm chừng Kamito, trở nên sâu và sâu hơn. “A-À, hãy quên đi mấy thứ vụn vặt tầm thường bây giờ. Đánh giá tình hình lúc này, đây không là lúc lý sự miệng lưỡi-“ Cơ thể đồ sộ của ‘Zirnitra’ quằn quại và toát ra ánh sáng mạnh mẽ. “…Tsk!” Đồng lúc, cả hai nhảy ra xa. Tức khắc, vô số lưỡi băng cắm vào mặt đất, xé xuyên bóng tối. Hai người hầu như đã né nó, nhưng- “…! Alda!” Luminaris la lên. Các lưỡi băng ào ạt bay trên đất đang tấn công đội viên của cô đang bị kẹt trong băng nguyền. Kiếm của Luminaris làm tiếng ồn nhỏ. Một dòng chảy những ngọn lửa thiêng bao bọc lấy lưỡi kiếm băng, làm bốc hơi chúng. Nhưng những lưỡi kiếm băng đã áp đảo về số lượng. Khá nhiều chúng đã tránh được sự phá hủy. “Không tốt-!” “Kiếm thuật Tối cường – Tam thức, Điệu van Bóng trăng!” Tức thì một vụ nổ dộng vào mặt đất, Kamito đã trình diễn một kỹ thuật kháng quân đoàn của Kiếm thuật tối cường. Cắt xẻ bóng tối, vũ điệu cuồng nộ của lưỡi kiếm trắng đánh tan vỡ hoàn toàn các lưỡi kiếm băng nguyền rủa. “…Gì!?” Luminaris không đáp trả lại được lời nào. Cô cũng đã phản ứng với đám băng, nhưng rõ ràng cô ắt không khả năng thực hiện loại di chuyển như thế. (…Cách thức di chuyển vừa rồi, là cái gì?) Sau khi lần đầu chính mình chứng kiến kiếm kĩ Kamito, Luminaris không thể không mất tiếng. Đó là siêu kiếm kĩ sánh với Ren Ashbell, ‘Kiếm vũ cơ mạnh nhất’ ba năm trước. …Cô ấy buột phải thán phục sự khác biệt về sức mạnh áp đảo. Xẻ nát tất cả băng kiếm trong một cái nháy mắt, Kamito găm ‘Sát quỉ kiếm’ trên nền đất và xoay đối mặt với Luminaris. “Cô cũng có lý do cô không thể rút lui bây giờ đúng chứ?” Cậu nhún vai và nhìn mấy cô gái ‘Thánh linh Hiệp sĩ’ bị cầm tù bởi băng nguyền. “Trong trường hợp đó, giờ là lúc cô ném đi kiêu hãnh của một hiệp sĩ hay gì nữa được gọi là một con chó.” “Nhưng…” Lumiaris cắn chặt môi và nhìn chằm chằm vào Kamito. Sau đó- “…Một lần thôi.” “Hmm?” “-Chỉ một lần thôi, ta sẽ liên minh với ngươi.” “Được. Thế là đủ rồi.” Kamito gật đầu và vận thần lực vào ‘Sát quỉ kiếm’. “Theo sau tôi, Luminaris. Chúng ta phải xử lý thứ đó trong một lần với sức mạnh áp đảo vì tốc độ hồi phục của nó.” “Hmph, khi ta nói ta liên minh với ngươi, ta không bao giờ cho phép ngươi ra lệnh ta – Kazehaya Kamito!” Cả hai dậm trên đất đồng thời. “-Lên thôi, Est” “Hỡi ‘Murglies’, ban bảo hộ thần thánh đến hiệp sĩ của người!” Hai thánh kiếm xé toang bóng tối. Zirnitra gầm lên, bắn những lưỡi kiếm băng nguyền chú từ mặt đất trong một mẩu tay. “Đòn đó không làm được đâu!” Kamito dậm vào đất để tăng tốc và lập tức chạy vượt Luminaris đang làm vai trò tiên phong. “Kiếm thuật tối cường – Tam thức, Điệu van Bóng trăng!” Ba nhát chém với tốc độ như thần, xuyên cắt lưỡi băng và thổi chúng tan đi. Tận dụng khắc đó, Kamito nước rút tới cơn bão tuyết gào thét đang bao trùm cơ thể kềnh càng của Zirnitra để cận chiến. “Hỡi thánh kiếm xua tan tà ác, hãy biến kẻ thù ngươi thành bụi tro-!” La lên, Luminaris ập tới cùng và đâm kiếm cô đến khối băng đồ sộ. Với âm thanh nứt vỡ, một cái lỗ lớn được mở trên khối băng. Nhưng ngay đó, băng đá mới nâng lên lấp đầy nơi bị xuyên. “Chết tiệt-“ “Tấn công bình thường không nghĩa lý gì đâu. Phối hợp thời điểm với tôi.” “…Như ta nói, ngừng ra lệnh cho ta lòng vòng đi!” Vô số trụ băng đang mọc ra toàn thể cơ thể Zirnitra, sau đó vụt bắn ra. Đối mặt với hỏa lực áp chế bắn ra từ mọi hướng tại không có điểm hở, nó hoàn toàn bất khả tránh né. (…Được thôi, mình chỉ phải ăn miếng trả miếng!) Kamito đi đến quyết định. Giao ước cùng Est, Kamito sở hữu ‘Bảo hộ Thép’ sẽ gia cường sức bền cơ thể. Điều này cho phép cậu thả lỏng tính toán những đòn tấn công tự sát. “Kiếm thuật tối cường – Nhất thức, Hắc tử Lôi!” Cột băng bén nhọn bắn vào Kamito. Máu tung tóe từ khắp nơi trên cơ thể cậu, nhưng Kamito tiếp tục tiến tới, không hề bối rối. Đập vỡ băng với đòn kiếm tốc độ như thần, cậu trượt tới cơ thể quái vật đang sản sinh một mạng lưới nhện các vết nứt. “Vẫn chưa đâu-“ Duy trì tư thế thúc đẩy, Kamito vận thần lực vào ‘Sát quỉ kiếm’ với số lượng có thể gây ra một vụ nổ. Giả như cậu có thể phá hủy phần bên trong cơ thể trực tiếp thay vì các đòn chém cắt, cậu chắc có lẽ làm chậm đi tốc độ hồi phục. Tuy nhiên- -Không tốt, Kamito! (…Eh?) Cậu nghe giọng Est trong đầu. Đột nhiên, cậu cảm thấy mất lực nơi chân tay mình. Chỗ băng nói thanh kiếm đâm vào đột nhiên phát ra ánh sáng mạnh. (…Nó đang hấp thu thần lực mình!?) ‘…Kami…to…’ Kamito lập tức rút kiếm ra, nhưng- “…!” Băng nguyền chú đã đông cứng lưỡi thánh kiếm, cố gắng hút nó vào. ‘-Kamito, để em đi!’ “Có vào địa ngục tôi cũng chẳng làm việc đó!” Dùng ý chí độc lập để ngăn chặn cảm giác kiệt sức, Kamito hét lớn. (…Restia, cho tôi mượn sức mạnh cô để lại!) Ấn kí bóng tối in trên tay phải Kamito toát ánh sáng mập mờ. Lưỡi kiếm trắng bạc với ánh sáng rực rỡ dần thay lớp áp bóng tối. “Tiến tới và đâm thấu, sấm sét thanh trừng tàn diệt quỉ dữ - ‘Chân Bộc Phá’!” ‘Quỉ vương kiếm’ – Terminus Est Zwei. Thấm đẫm quyền năng hắc ám, thánh kiếm giải phóng tia sét đen ngòm. Băng nguyền gài bẫy bốc hơi tức khắc. Kamito lấy cơ hội này rút kiếm ra và tạo khoảng cách của cậu thêm chút nữa. Ngay lúc ấy… Tại phần bụng dưới của khối băng khổng lồ đồ sộ ma thuật này, vô số đầu ‘Băng Long’ nhô ra. Đây là những gì còn lại của lũ Băng Long bị hấp thụ bởi Zirnitra. (…Không đời nào!?) Tất cả Băng Long đều há rộng hàm cùng lúc và phun ra một số lượng đáng kinh hơi thở bão tuyết. Kamito vội sẵn ‘Quỉ vương kiếm’ như một lá chắn. Nhưng vì thần lực cậu đã bị hút vừa nãy, cậu không khả năng dùng đủ lượng sức mạnh tan chảy cơn bão tuyết. Chỉ trước khi cậu bị tấn công bỡi bão tuyết và đóng băng toàn thân- “-Thánh Khiên hộ vệ!” Luminaris niệm ma thuật bảo vệ để vô hiệu hóa cơn bão. “…Xin lỗi, cảm ơn vì cứu tôi.” Kamito quị gối, thở hổn hển. Bị cắt nát bởi băng kiếm, đồng phục cậu dần nhuộm màu máu. “Trông như vũ khí cận chiến là vô dụng.” Luminaris than vãn. “Nhưng chúng ta không đủ hỏa lực để đốt cháy thứ đó bằng đòn tấn công cự ly xa-“ Phải, không có sức mạnh áp đảo để phá hủy nó trong một đòn, Zirnitra chắc sẽ có khả năng vô hạn tái sinh sau khi dung nhập vào ‘Rừng Băng Hoa’ Nhưng họ không có đòn tấn công nào khả dĩ loại trừ được thứ đồ sộ quá khổng lồ này- (…Nếu mà ‘Laevateinn’ của Rubia có thể dùng ở đây, thứ này sẽ bị nhai gọn như miếng bánh.) ‘-Kamito, xin nghe em.’ “…Est?” Nghe thấy cô, Kamito dừng mắt trên ‘Quỉ vương kiếm’ trên tay. ‘Lõi duy trì vũ khí tinh linh đó nên hiện diện đâu đó.’ “…Lõi?” ‘Vâng, quái vật này hấp thụ thần lực vô tận từ chung quanh. Cách thế đó thì sẽ nhanh chóng sụp đổ bởi chính nó. Nhưng nó vẫn còn an toàn ở dạng vật chất hóa mọi thời điểm là bởi vì-‘ “…Tôi hiểu rồi. Nói cách khác, có một cái lõi đâu đó đủ để duy trì cho nó?” Nghe Kamito lẩm bẩm, Luminaris phản ứng. “-Lõi hả? Giờ tôi hiểu rồi. Tôi có vài ý đây.” “…Ý tưởng hả, thực sao?” “Phải, có một tinh linh cơ con người ở tại nơi trụ ngú của Elfim. Bản thân ta thấy cô gái đó dung nhập với ‘Zirnitra. Khả năng là, cô gái đó-“ “Một tinh linh cơ con người …” Kamito vấp sự ngạc nhiên. …Thực vậy, cô gái Elfim cũng đề cập tới. Thứ gì đó về ‘Băng Hoa Nữ vương’ dung nhập cùng ‘Zirnitra’. Lúc đó, cậu đã hoài nghi về khái niệm một con người dung nhập với một tinh linh- “Miễn mục tiêu là cái lõi, thì sẽ có cách chặn quái vật đó hử-“ Kamito nhìn đến con quái, cuồn cuộn trong bóng tối. Zu ... Zuzuzu ... Zuzuzu ...! Vết tích thương hại gây ra bởi Kamito và Luminaris đã bắt đầu hồi phục. Với đầu rồng băng mọc khắp hết, cơ thể khổng lồ hiện thời vẫn đang nhai nuốt mặt đất chậm rãi. Với tốc độ đó, nó có thể nuốt trọn khu rừng, biến trở thành một quái vật ngay cả một đoàn quân cũng không thể ngăn chặn. “…Muốn thử đánh cược không?” Sẵn sàng ‘Quỉ vương kiếm’ đã toát ra độc khí hắc ám, Kamito nói: “Luminaris, khi tôi đưa tín hiệu, thực hiện ngay đòn tấn công mạnh nhất mà cô có.” “Ta nói rồi, ngừng ra lệnh cho ta-“ “-Tôi năn nỉ cô. Khả năng là, đòn này chỉ có thể dùng một lần.” “…” Đối mặt với giọng cực nghiêm túc của Kamito, Luminaris im lặng. “…Hiểu rồi. Ngươi sẽ quyết định thời điểm.” “Vâng, để nó cho tôi-“ Nắm ‘Quỉ vương kiếm’, Kamito ập tới cơn bão gào thét. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dậm trên mặt đất cứng, cậu lập tức xáp gần, sau đó- “Kiếm thuật tối cường – Nhất thức, Tử lôi!” Một đòn đánh thần tốc để một vết nứt lớn trên băng. “-Luminaris, đến lượt cô!” “Rồi-“ Đáp tiếng kêu Kamito, Luminaris nâng cao thanh thánh kiếm. “Hộ vệ cổ đại của Thánh Quốc-Thánh thuật ‘Murgleis’, thánh kiếm ngự quốc!” Cơn sóng lửa thiêng bùng cháy bão tuyết thành từng phần và xuyên vết nứt tạo bởi Kamito. Ngăn chặn tốc độ hồi phục của băng nguyền, lửa thiêng bừng cháy gào rú bên trong cơ thể Zirnitra. (…Không tệ lắm chứ!) Trong khi thâm tâm ngợi khen cô ấy, Kamito ập vào ngọn lửa thiêng thét gào không hề do dự. -Đây là đánh cược. Giả như tiên liệu cậu sai lầm, Kamito sẽ giống như cháy thành tro. Nhưng mà- (Tinh linh ma trang của Luminaris thì hoàn toàn mang tính chất thánh quang. Trong trường hợp đó-) Nó sẽ cùng loại với ma thuật trị liệu. Sau khi thừa hưởng sức mạnh ‘Ám linh vương’, cơ thể ‘Quỉ vương’ của cậu sẽ lái nó đi. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Bọc thanh kiếm đen tuyền ‘Quỉ vương kiếm’ với ánh sét hắc ám, Kamito sấn vào ngọn lữa. Cậu có thể cảm thấy nhiệt áp bức trên làn da. -Nhưng mà, ngọn lửa thiêng không chạm vào Kamito. Vuốt đi ngọn lửa trước cậu-cậu thấy nó, ở ngay đó. (…Đúng nó!) Bức tường băng cuối cùng mà ngay cả lửa thiêng cũng không thể chạm đến. Bên trong tường băng là cái lõi cầm giữ ‘Zirnitra’ ngay đó. Gầm lên, Kamito dẫm đất để gia tốc hơn. Rồi thì- Cậu phóng thích đòn cuối cùng của Kiếm thuật tối cường. “Kiếm thuật tối cường – Phá diệt thức, Vũ hoa bộc phá kiếm vũ – Thập bát liên kích – Lôi Diễm!” Chém tự do trái và phải với tia sét bắn khắp nơi, cậu lập tức đập vỡ bức tường băng đứng chặn đường cậu. Mười hai, mười ba, mười bốn – Với mỗi nhát chém, là một lớp tường băng bị cạo đi, tiêu hủy. Ngay cả thời gian phục hồi cũng không ra. Thẳng tới những đòn tấn công liên tiếp thần tốc là- (…Đó!?) Kamito thấy nhân ảnh bị cầm tù an toàn bên trong lớp tường băng nguyền. Cậu thấy hình dạng một cô gái con người, mặc bộ đồ tinh linh cơ. (…Lẽ nào đó là Nữ Vương Băng Hoa!?) Sau khi thấy gần nhân dạng cô gái, Kamito không thể nào không rùng mình. Cậu đã từng thấy mặt cô gái trước đó. Phải, đó là Rinslet đã cho cậu thấy tại ‘Điện thờ Thủy linh’, bên trong một tinh thể tinh linh. (...Judia Laurenfrost!?) -Chỉ ngay lúc ấy… Cô gái bên trong băng nguyền chậm rãi mở mắt. Cô gái mở đôi mắt ngọc lục bảo là chứng nhận của Rinslet. Za, zazaza, za—zazazaza, za, zaza, za— Đôi môi đáng yêu của cô nhẹ rung- (…!) Khoảng khắc tiếp đó, cơ thể Kamito chìm trong băng đen nguyền rủa. Phần 2 “…Sao lại có thể thế được!? Dung nhập với ‘Zirnitra’ là-“ Sau khi nghe Iseria trình bày, mặt Rinslet tức khắc tái nhợt như chết. Chuyện gì xảy ra với ngày định mệnh đó, cách đây bốn năm. Sự thật tàn nhẫn rúng động cô sâu sắc. “Không đời nào, tôi không tin nó… Iseria-sama… Làm ơn bảo tôi đó không là sự thực đi!” ‘…Xin lỗi, Rinslet. Mọi thứ chỉ vì tội nghiệt của quá khứ chính ta.’ "Iseria-sama..." Ngồi vắt vẻo ngang lưng Fenrir, Rinslet thấy mất mát. (…Sao? …Sao không phải là mình mà là em ấy…) Fenrir nhảy qua những cây đổ và đáp xuống một mảnh đất bị tàn phá bởi cơn bão tuyết. -Ngay lúc ấy, vẫn còn trong bối rối, Rinslet tròn mắt. “-Kamito-san?” Cô thấy Kamito sấn vào trong vết thủng trong Zirnitra. Vết nứt thủng nhanh chóng hồi phục lại, ý định giam cầm Kamito bên trong. (…Giờ không là lúc để sốc!) Giả như thứ đặt nằm bên trong là tồn tại mà Iseria đã đề cập- “-Fenrir, nhanh lên!” Nhận lệnh Rinslet, Fenrir làm một bước nhảy lớn. Trong khi gầm thổi bão tuyết văng xa, nó nhảy gần chạm tới khe nứt. Bên trong kẻ nứt là lửa cháy dữ dội. Thấy thế, Rinslet lập tức niệm ma pháp tinh linh khi đang cưỡi Fenrir. “Hỡi vị vua trị vì mùa đông lạnh, tôi cầu xin Ngài ban tôi phước lành bảo vệ-‘Miền băng giá!” Phút cuối, một tấm khiên của khí lạnh được triển khai xung quanh Fenrir để bảo vệ cô. Cơ bản thì đây không phải ngọn lửa có thể phòng ngự bằng ma thuật tinh linh nhưng may mắn thay, chúng đã mất hơn nữa sức mạnh vào bên trong cơ thể Zirnitra. “-Kamito-san, cậu đâu rồi!?” Băng đá nguyền chú đứng đằng trước cô, chắn ngang đường. Đáp lại- “Nguyên thủy băng kết, xé nát kẻ thù của tôi-“Băng linh thương!” Rinslet triệu hồi một ngọn giáo băng khổng lồ từ hư không, phá hủy chướng ngại trong một đòn. Bên trong tường băng vỡ- "—Kamito-san!" Cô có thể nhìn thấy hình dạng Kamito bị mắc kẹt trong hắc băng nguyền chú. “…Guh, Rins… let…?” Phần thân trên cậu đã hoàn toàn bị bọc bởi băng nguyền, Kamito nhẹ nhép môi. Rinslet lập tức nhảy xuống lưng Fenrir và chạy vội tới bên cậu. “…Kamito-san, tôi sẽ cứu cậu ngay giờ!” “…Rins… let… không… Nhanh, chạy đi…” Giọng Kamito nghe như cậu ta hết hơi , nhưng Rinslet đơn thuần lắc đầu cô ấy ứng đáp. “Tôi là một quí tộc từ Nhà Laurenfrost danh tiếng. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ bỏ rơi người khác!” Rinslet làm bước lùi và niệm ma thuật tinh linh. “Nguyên thủy băng kết, xé nát kẻ thù của tôi-‘Băng linh thương’!” Ngọn giáo băng được triệu hồi đâm vào hắc băng nguyền chú đang làm Kamito khổ sở. Bên trong buồng kín phong ấn bằng băng, một âm thanh sắt nét được nghe thấy. -Nhưng đó là tất cả. Thậm chí không có lấy một vết nứt hiện trên băng nguyền bao bọc Kamito. “…Sao có thể thế được!?” ‘Băng chú đang hấp thụ thần lực sinh sôi của Kazehaya Kamito. Ma thuật tinh linh cấp độ này không khả năng gây tổn hại gì lên nó-“ Giọng Iseria vang trong tâm trí cô. “Sao cái này lại xảy ra chứ…” Hắc băng nguyền chú thậm chí còn hấp thu luôn cả ma thuật của Rinslet, lây lan nhanh hơn. "...Guh, ah, ahhhh...!" Bị thít chặt quang cổ họng với băng nguyền, Kamito làm tiếng động đau đớn. "Kamito-san... Kamito-san...!" Rinslet theo phản xạ ôm lấy cậu, vòng tay cô quanh cổ cậu. Đây là để bảo vệ đầu Kamito từ sự lây lan băng nguyền. Nhưng loại hành động này không cho kết quả tốt đẹp gì. Băng nguyền chú không nhân từ đóng kết dần luôn cả tay cô. “…Gu, Rins… let.. nhanh… đi mau đi…” “…Không… Không… muốn đâu!” Rinslet tiếp tục lắc đầu cô trông như một đứa trẻ giận dỗi. Ném bỏ sự thanh lịch thường lệ của cô qua cửa sổ, cô hét lên với khuôn mặt khóc lóc: “V-vì nếu cậu đi, Claire sẽ vỡ tim chết mất!” "...!" “Còn có Đội trưởng, Công chúa Điện hạ, Cô Thánh kiếm… cũng như t-tôi…” Rinslet nhìn mặt Kamito khi đang quàng tay quanh đầu cậu. Họ gần đến nỗi có thể cảm nhận hơi thở của nhau. Dù không hợp lúc, má họ vẫn đỏ lên. “Rinslet…” “…Đó là tại sao… tôi sẽ không bao… giờ từ bỏ!” Đang nghe những lời Rinslet- "...Ahhh... Phải, ah...!" Mặc dù ý thức cậu mơ hồ, Kamito vẫn gật đầu. (…N-nên có một giải pháp…) Cậu cảm thấy cơn ớn lạnh toàn cơ thể. Lan đến tận chân, băng nguyền đang hấp thu thần lực. “…Guh… Ah…” Mí mắt Kamito chậm rãi khép trên mắt cậu. "—Kamito-san!" Rinslet la lớn nhưng Kamito không tỉnh. …Cậu rõ ràng đã mất ý thức hoàn toàn. (…Ooh, chỉ có cách là phá vỡ lớp băng nguyền này!) Rinslet vận thần lực, chuẩn bị phóng thích ma thuật tinh linh lần nữa. -Ngay lúc đó, có thứ gì đang tỏa sáng bên trong lớp băng nguyền chú dần bao bọc hai người họ. (…Cô Thánh kiếm?) Thứ đang tỏa sáng là thánh kiếm trên tay Kamito. Thực vậy, ngay cả toàn thân cậu bọc trong băng nguyền, Kamito vẫn không bỏ ‘Sát quỉ kiếm’. Cho dù thần lực cậu bị hút cạn khô, dù ở trong tinh trạng mất ý thức, cậu vẫn giữ tinh linh ma trang ở hình dạng nó mà không bỏ nó đi. Đó là ý chí Kamito, kháng cự cho tới lúc cuối cùng. Cậu biết rõ. ‘Sát quỉ kiếm’ này là hy vọng duy nhất phá hủy băng nguyền chú- (…Miễn là cậu ấy có đủ thần lực, cậu ấy chắc có thể cho phép Tiểu thư Thánh kiếm mang ra sức mạnh cô ấy!) Và phương pháp ấy chỉ- Rõ quyết định mình, Rinslet gật đầu. “Kamito-san… Tôi, yêu cậu, Kamito-san-“. Cô chạm vào má Kamito cả hai tay. Rồi đó- “D-dù là quí tộc, tôi vẫn thú nhận cảm xúc của mình. Trước khi nghe cậu trả lời, tôi sẽ không cho phép cậu chết…!” Cô hôn Kamito mất ý thức. Với mỗi nhịp thở (nuốt cháo), cô gửi thần lực tôi luyện vào trong cơ thể Kamito. Cổ họng Kamito di chuyển tự nhiên, mặc dù sự thực là cậu đã coi như mất hoàn toàn ý thức. (med: wth!?!) "...Guh... Ah, ku..." “Tôi dâng cho cậu tất cả thần lực tôi có, Kamito-san-“ Vẫn siết chặt cổ Kamito, Rinslet hôn sâu hơn sâu hơn nữa. Ánh sáng ‘Sát quỉ kiếm’ càng mạnh mẽ, tia sáng nó toát ra khuếch đại phát xạ bên trong băng nguyền chú. Băng chú nứt ra. Từ kẻ hở đó, thánh kiếm, sáng chói với ánh sáng trắng bạc, hiện ra. "...O-Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Khi tiếng hét hùng mạnh của Kamito vọng trong thân thể Zirnitra, trong tức khắc… Nhà tù băng chú nhốt họ vỡ tan tành. Phần 3 Những mảnh vỡ còn lại của băng nguyền giống như vì sao lấp lánh. Ở trung tâm là Kamito đứng đó, giữ Rinslet trên tay cậu. "...Kamito... -san...!" Đôi môi Rinslet, đáng yêu như một nụ hoa, hé mở nhẹ. Kamito đặt cô lại trên lưng Fenrir vẫn đang đứng chờ ở đó. “-Cảm ơn cô, Rinslet.” Rinslet đã cạn kiệt sức mạnh của cô. Kamito nhẹ nhàng đặt tay lên đầu cô. Hiện thời, thần lực khổng lồ đang chảy cuồn cuộn như thác lũ bên trong cơ thể Kamito. Đây là thần lực mà Rinslet đã dùng hết sức mạnh cô để trao cho cậu. Ánh sáng từ ‘Sát quỉ kiếm’ trong tay cậu soi rọi mọi ngóc ngách trong cơ thể Zirnitra. Ánh sáng chiếu vào hình bóng thẩm sâu trong băng nguyền chú nơi hắc ám cư ngụ. ‘Băng Hoa Nữ vương’ – Judia Laurenfrost. Za, zazaza, za, zazazazazazaza, zazaza, zaza— Môi cô ấy tiếp tục phát âm thanh ầm ĩ, tạo băng nguyền chú xung quanh Kamito. Nhưng nó thì vô dụng. Miễn là ‘Sát quỉ kiếm’ trên tay Kamito còn thần lực, băng nguyền chú không thể chạm đến cậu. “Judia…” Với nét mặt đau khổ, Rinslet nhìn chằm chằm vào em gái bên trong băng nguyền. Nhưng cái nhìn vô hồn của Judia không phản chiếu hình bóng cô. “…Chuyện gì xảy ra thế? Thực ra điều gì đã đến với con bé-“ Trong khi nhìn vào cô gái trong băng, Kamito hỏi Rinslet đằng sau cậu. Rinslet cắn môi và do dự một chút trước khi… “-Như sự ăn mòn của ‘Tinh linh vương’, nguyên do là ‘Bóng tối dị giới’.” Cuối cùng, cô ấy giải thích với một biểu cảm dằn vặt. “…’Bóng tối dị giới’ bên trong cơ thể con bé?” “Phải. Iseria-sama nói với mình-Sự thực vào ngày hôm đó. Rinslet gật đầu và hạ thấp ánh mắt, cô bắt đầu kể lại. -Cách đây bốn năm, vào cái ngày ‘Hội Thủy Tinh linh’ diễn ra. Bị ăn mòn bởi ‘Bóng tối dị giới’, ‘Thủy linh vương’ đứng trên bờ vực sự mất kiểm soát. Nếu sự xói mòn tiến xa hơn nữa với tốc độ này, thì dễ hiểu rằng cô ấy sẽ kết thúc theo cùng cách mà ‘Hỏa linh vương’ làm với Dylus. Nhưng điều kiện thực tại của cô ấy còn nghiêm trọng nhiều hơn ‘Hỏa linh vương’ khi đó. ‘Bóng tối dị giới’ đang xói mòn ‘Thủy linh vương’ không chỉ dự định xâm chiếm ‘Tinh linh giới’ mà còn cả ‘Nhân giới’ mà được coi như cô lập bởi một cấp độ vật chất hóa. “…Đến trong giao ước với bóng tối lúc này là Judia.” Nhìn lại cô gái trong băng, Rinslet cắn môi. “Nếu chỉ có mình tôi tiến hành nghi lễ vào ngày đó theo thông lệ thì đã-“ Cảm nhận một tinh linh cơ ở nhân giới định giao liên với ‘Thủy linh vương’, ‘Bóng tối dị giới’ làm từng phần hắc ám len vào cơ thể cô thông qua nghi lễ. Judia là một tinh linh cơ xuất sắc. Có lẽ đó là một yếu tố để gây nên thảm kịch. Bị nhiễm bởi sự điên loạn của ‘Bóng tối dị giới’, cô ấy định triệu hồi cơ thể chính của hắc ám đến thế giới con người- “…Tôi hiểu rồi.” Nghe điểm này, Kamito bất ngờ phản ứng. “Để ngừng việc đó, Iseria-“ “…Phải.” Rinslet gật đầu và tiếp tục. “Ngày đó, ‘Thủy linh vương’ là vết tích cuối cùng giữ lại sự tỉnh táo. Để ngăn chặn kết quả tồi tệ nhất, cô ấy phong ấn con bé-Judia-trong băng nguyền cùng với cả ‘Bóng tối dị giới’.” -Đó là những kí ức về sự thực mà Iseria nhận ra trong ‘Thủy linh vương’. “Nhưng nó đã thức tỉnh một lần nữa-“ Khả năng là ngay tức khắc khi Kamito và đội cậu đang giải phóng tinh linh vương tại tinh linh giới, ‘bóng tối dị giới’ đã tái hoạt lại. Bóng tối phong ấn trong băng nguyền đã cộng hưởng và khôi phục sức mạnh. Sau đó phá vỡ băng nguyền, hắc ám đã điều khiển Judia và bắt đầu di chuyển tự động. Đầu tiên nó điều khiển tinh thần tộc Elfim cư ngụ trong rừng để chuẩn bị cho sự hồi sinh của tinh linh hùng mạnh ‘Zirnitra’. Sau đó bằng cách dung hợp với thực thể mạnh mẽ, nó định triệu hồi cơ thể thực của hắc ám vào nhân giới để thay cho chính nó. “…Có cách nào cứu nó không?” Nhìn vào Judia vẫn đang gây ầm ĩ, Kamito hỏi. Rinslet sẵn sàng cây cung tinh linh ma trang của cô và đứng kế Kamito. “-Hoàn toàn có thể. Nếu như đó là cậu, Kamito-san, người đã trả tự do cho ‘Hỏa linh vương’.” Kamito im lặng gật đầu và sẵn sàng thanh kiếm. Tập trung thần lực bạo loạn vào một chỗ, cậu vận nó vào lưỡi kiếm. “Băng nha kết giá, tiến lên và đâm thấu – ‘Băng tiễn!” Rinslet dùng chút thần lực cuối cùng của cô để bắn phát cuối. Lo âu để cứu em gái, mũi tên cô bắn đầy tập trung đâm vào tường băng chú, tạo vết nứt nhỏ. Kamito lao tới đâm một phát với đầu mũi kiếm vào vết nứt- “-Quay về đi. Chị em đang chờ.” Ánh sáng bạc chói lóa, thánh kiếm đâm xuyên ngực ‘Băng Hoa Nữ vương’. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance